What Really Happened at Beach Jam
by PaulMeMaybe
Summary: My version of how I think Beach Jam and final jam should have happened. Joind Shane, Mitchie, Nate, Caitlyn, Jason, and the rest of CR to find out. Please read and review. Smitchie/Nitchie/Shaitlyn Mostly Nitchie Please read and review.
1. Meetings and truths

Hey everyone, well, I'm not sure whether this will be a one shot or a short story. My new story "Hollywood Shakeup will be released soon. I might post a trailer, might not. You guys will just have to wait and see!

*Okay, so this takes place before Shane found out anything. The day before beach jam in my version, if this wasn't so Disneyish. Yes, Tess does know Mitchie's secret (She hasn't told anyone though), but that doesn't come in until later. Enjoy.*

* * *

After working with her mom in the kitchen, Mitchie Torres wandered through Camp Rock in search of her best friend Caitlyn Gellar. She looked around and stopped when she saw the curly haired girl talking to Sander next to the lake. Mitchie quickly walked over to them. "Hey guys," she said smiling. Sander and Caitlyn looked at her, smiled, and greeted her. "Sander, can I please borrow Caitlyn for a sec? It's really important," Mitchie said giving Sander her all too famous puppy dog pout. Sander chuckled and said, "Sure thing Little M! I have to go meet up with Barron anyway. I'll talk to you two at beach jam." He gave them each a hug and ran off.

Caitlyn turned to Mitchie smiling and said, "So, what's up??"

Mitchie takes a deep breath and responds, "I um, well. I've decided to tell Shane the truth." Caitlyn's mouth hung open in shock, but she quickly recovered saying, "You mean about your mom not being the prez of hot tunes China right?"

Mitchie rolled her eyes sarcastically saying, "No, about me being a vampire! Obviously about my mom, oh and I would love it if you would please please come wit- AHHHHHHHHH!" Mitchie screamed as someone picked her up from behind and started swinging her around. Shane chuckled lightly as he gently put her down saying, "Hey Mitch, Cait."

"Hi Shane, look, Mitchie. I know you wanted me to stay, but maybe I should just um go?" Caitlyn asked now feeling a little awkward. Mitchie shakes her head at Caitlyn silently showing her that she needs her support in this and instead of doing what her body was telling her she listened to her head and stayed.

"Mitchie, Cait. What's going on?" Asked a now confused Shane trying to figure out what they are silently saying to each other.

Mitchie sighs and looks at Shane, "I have to tell you something, and I really don't know how you're gonna react. Please, don't ask me questions until the end. I promise I will explain it, just hear me out." Shane nods a little nervously and she begins, "Okay well, basically I lied. Not completely to you, but basically everyone at camp. My, my mom isn't the president of hot tunes China. Actually, she's a chef. And she's catering here at camp. I know you're wondering why I lied to everyone. Well, the thing is back at home I have one friend and when I came here... I don't know, I guess I wanted it to be different. I wanted to have friends so I figured people would only like me if they thought I was rich. So, I lied to Tess and she spread it around. UGH! When I think about it now I feel disgusted. I'm an idiot. I really didn't lie to you Shane. Whenever we were together, everything was real. I wasn't trying to get close to you for your fame or anything, everything I said to you was real. You were a true friend. I really am sorry and I hope you forgive me. Please."

She looks at him with tears streaming down her face and Shane pulls her into a big bear hug whispering into her ear, "Shhhh, it's ok. I understand. Before I was famous and met the guys, I was the biggest dork. Trust me, I totally understand about wanting to fit in. I'm glad that you told me, it's a good thing I heard it from you rather than anyone else. It's okay, I forgive you."

Smiling slightly, Caitlyn hugs the both of them saying, "You guys are such dorks." Mitchie laughs and hugs her best friend, "Thank you for staying with me Caity, you're the best," Mitchie says letting go of Caitlyn.

They look at Shane and see him smiling and waving someone over. Before they can turn around and look at who he's waving over, Shane chuckles and says, "If you are wondering, I'm about to introduce you to my band mates/ best friends."

Nate Black and Jason Richards walk over smiling at them.

Jason goes up to Shane and hugs him, "What's up buddy? Did you find that girl yet?"

"Have you been talking to Brown again?"

"Hey, I don't reveal my sources!" A smirking Jason says to Shane. He looks over at Caitlyn and says, "Hey, I'm J-"

"Jason Richards and he's Nate Black, trust me, I know! I'm Caitlyn Gellar and this is my best friend Mitchie Torres!"

Jason, Shane, and Caitlyn look over at Nate and Mitchie who are staring at each other smiling softly. Caitlyn waves her hand in front of Mitchie's face ad she snaps out of her trance.

"Huh? What" Oh, hi. I'm Mitchie."

Nate smiles at her and puts his hand out, "I'm Nate," he says, shaking her hand.

When their hands touch, they both feel their hearts jump.

They let go of each other's hands and Mitchie looks at Shane smirking, "What exactly are you up to mister??"

Shane smiles at her saying, " Well, the guys and I are doing a surprise performance." He looks from Mitchie to Nate and feels a pang of sadness.

Noticing Shane's odd behavior, Nate looks at Shane saying, "Hey Shane, how about we take a walk. There's some stuff I wanna talk about."

Mitchie's smile disappears and she says, "No wait, Shane I need to talk to you!!!! Please, it's really important."

Jason and Caitlyn look ateach other. Caitlyn saying, "Ummm, you wanna go get some...-"

"Ice cream?? Sure," Jason finishes and they run off.

"Um, you can come with us Mitchie," Nate says.

"Sure, thanks"

They both look around and see.............

**That's all for today. I have decided that this will be a short series. maybe 5 chapters, I haven't really decided yet. I hope you all enjoyed it!!! Please please please review. I love it when you all review! Pretty please! If you are wondering what happened to Spylicious, I decided to delete it because it was taking up a lot of my time. So, please tune in next time.

-Bianca **


	2. By the lake

*Hey everyone. I just wanted to say thank you for all of my lovely reviews. I am glad that you guys like this. I am so excited because I have 2 weeks of school left, so yay!!! Well, here's the next chapter**

"Um, you can come with us Mitchie," Nate says.

"Sure, thanks"

They both look around and see that Shane is no where to be seen.

Mitchie looks at Nate confused saying, "Um, Where??"

Nate looks confused as well finishing, "I have no idea. Um, maybe we should give him space? Wanna go for that walk?"

Smiling, Mitchie nods and they start walking along the lake.

Nate looks at her, "Wanna play 20 questions to get to know each other better?"

"Sure, you start," Mitchie says looking back at him."

"Um, full name."

" Don't laugh. Michelle Elizabeth Marie Torres." (It's pronounced Mitch-elle)

"Why would I laugh? That's a beautiful name."

"Thanks, so um your full name?", Mitchie asked blushing slightly.

"Nathaniel Jerry Black. Umm, favorite color"

"Wow, very original."

" Haha, just answer the question Mitchie."

"Hehe, blue and green. What's your favorite superhero?"

"Superman. Wow, look at that sunset."

Mitchie breaks away from his gaze and looks at the sunset. She gasps slightly as she sees the sunset. (.org/microsites/education/treks/birds%20of%20winter/images/Sunset%20on%20Pungo% This is what it looks like. I'm sorry if it doesn't work.)

Nate smiles at her and they both sit down looking at the sunset.

Sighing, Nate says, "I've missed it here."

"Then you should stay."

"I really wish I could, but I have so much work to finish on our album and-"

Mitchie interrupts him somewhat shocked, "Nate! You're sixteen not thirty. Act your age, not your shoe size!"

"Um Mitch, my shoe size is 9"

"What ever, you get what I'm trying to say."

Chuckling, Nate looks at her and says, "Alright, I'll talk to Brown later and see if Jason and I can stay. So.... um, favorite number?"

"7."

"No way, me too."

"Really, that's cool. Ummmmmm, favorite stage name."

"Stage name? Haha um, Hilario."

"Hilario, that's pretty cool, I guess.

Nate sticks his tongue out at her, "You guess?!? Ha, um who is your favorite Connect Three member?"

Starting to blush, Mitchie looks away from his gaze, "Um"

"Wait, let me guess. Shane?"

"Actually no. You, you are my favorite. You have such an amazing voice and you are so down to Earth. We've been talking for what? 40 minutes? And I already feel like I've been friends with you for a long time. So you Nate, you are my favorite Connect Three member."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"So, what's your favorite song by us?"

"Not your turn mister," she says sticking her tongue out at him like a five year old.

"Alright, alright. Go ahead and ask a question."

"Yay, ummmmmmmmm. What's your favorite planet?"

"Earth?"

Mitchie starts laughing hysterically and Nate can't help but smile at her.

"What? You asked me my favorite planet! Is it wrong to be true to the planet that we live on?"

"Fine, let's play something else"

"Hmmmm, how about truth or dare?"

"Sure," she responds giggling softly.

"Okay, truth or dare"

"Truth."

"Okay, um. Do you like Shane more than a friend?"

"Not really, I mean on't get me wrong he's cute, but ummm.. nevermind."

"No, what is it, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone, not even the guys."

"Well, Caitlyn really likes Shane, she's just too scared to tell him."

"I know how she feels. So you deffinetly don't like Shane?"

"Positive."

Nate smiles at her saying, "Good."

Mitchie looks at him confused and is about to say something, but he cuts her off,

"Wait, you don't like Jason do you?!?"

"Haha, no. He's really cute and funny though. Why are you asking me all of this?"

"So I can do this." He leans in closer to her and is about to kiss her when thunder booms.

Mitchie jumps in shock and gets really scared.

"Mitchie, what's wrong?"

"I-I-I h-hate thunderstorms." She starts trembling and he pulls her into a hug shushing her.

"Hey, it's okay."

She pulls away just enough to look at his face and looks into his eyes. He smiles softly at her and starts to lean in again. She starts to lean in aswell and they kiss softly. After a few seconds Nate pulls away. She smiles at him a little and he looks deep into her eyes.

"I-I know we just met, but I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?" He says hopefully still holding onto her.

Smiling, Mitchie looks down on the ground and back up at himsaying, "I would love that."

Nate smiles a full smile and pulls her into a tight smile.

Thunder booms again and Nate looks toward the sky, "Come on. I'll walk you to your cabin. Oh, and Mitchie. We need to keep this a secret. I mean we can tell Shane, Jason, and everyone, but I just don't want paparazzi following you everywhere."

Mitchie nods a little and says, "Um, don't tell Shane or Jason tonight. I just told Shane a really big secret and it's a lot for him to take in in one day. We can tell them tmorrow, I won't even tell Caitlyn."

"You mean about your mom?" Nate says smirking a little. He notices her shock and chuckles saying, "Jason and I overheard it on our way over to you guys."

Mitchie smiles at him and giggles as he grabs her hand and leads her back toward the cabins. They walk hand in hand towards the cabin she shares with Caitlyn, occasionaly letting go when they see another camper trying to make their way back to their cabin before the storm stops.

Nate and Mitchie stop infront of her cabin and she slowly looks around to make sure n one is there and kisses him. He kisses her back and wraps his arms around her waist pulling her close. They pull away slowly and Nate says, "I'll see you at dinner."

"Isn't it weird that we have dinner after the sun sets?"

"Yeah, but Brown is weird. I should get going."

Mitchie nods and he kisses her cheek before watching her walk into her cabin. After she walks in, Nate turns around and walks toward the cabin he's sharing with Jason and Shane thinking, "How di I get so lucky."

* * *

Mitchie walks into her cabin smiling and gets interupted of her thoughts by Caitlyn pulling her into her cabin.

"I saw that kiss Mitchie, what's going on with you and Nate?!?" Caitlyn s=asks her smiling a bit.

......

* * *

That's all for today. Hope you all enjoyed it. Pleaseplease review. It makes me really happy to know all of your thoughts.

-Bianca X


	3. What?

*Hello people.. I must say that now I am done with school and there will be more updates!!! *Happy dance*. Thank you for the reviews and please keep them coming I get more inspired when I get positive responses. Okay, well. Here's the next chapter.*

* * *

Mitchie walks into her cabin smiling and gets interrupted of her thoughts by Caitlyn pulling her into her cabin.

"I saw that kiss Mitchie, what's going on with you and Nate?!?" Caitlyn asks her smiling a bit.

Shushing her now glad that it was pouring outside, Mitchie pulls her best friend inside and they both sit ontop of their beds facing one another.

"Okay, I will tell you, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone."

"I promise woman!"

Mitchie laughs slightly and says, "Okay well. Nate and I hung out and one thing led to another and-"

"Oh my gosh you're pregnant! Oh my gosh oh my gosh! You're-"

"CAIT! I'm not pregnant! I was gonna say that I started freaking out about the thunder and while Nate was hugging me, we sort of kissed. A-"

"Awwwww.. How good of a kisser is he???" She asks, but immediately regrets it after looking at Mitchie glare at her. "Sorry sorry, I will shut up now." Mitchie sighs with relief, but Caitlyn can't contain herself and says, "Oh come on, at least tell me how the kiss was! That's it and I won't interupt at all!"

Smiling at her best friend, Mitchie says, "It was probably the best kiss of my life. He's just so sweet and nice and cute and I felt so safe in his arms. Cait, I really really like him."

Caitlyn smiles, "That's super sweet, so what happened after that?"

"Then he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes, but I said we would hold out on telling you guys till tomorrow because I didn't want Shane to take in too much in one day. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, that's really cool of you Mitcherzz."

"Thanks Caiterzz. Oh, what time is it?''

Both of the girls look at the clock, that now read 7:01 in bright green letters, both realizing that dinner had already started.

Grabbing her shoes and putting them, Caitlyn says, "Come on, we have to go see your Prince Charming."

Mitchie rolls her eyes and laughs, "Let's go you little dork."

They walk out arm and arm and notice the rain stopped. Laughing about absolutely nothing, they skip their way to the mess hall. When they arrive they grab their food and walk to an empty table and begin to eat talking about the Beach Jam coming up tomorrow. A few minutes later someone puts their hands over Mitchie's eyes and using a really weird accent says, "Guess who?"

Mitchie smiles lightly and pushes the mystery person's hands off saying, "Hi Nate."

"Dang, I figured you wouldn't get that it was me." He says placing his food on the table and sitting next to Mitchie. He hugs her softly and reluctantly pulls away.

"So, where are Jason and Shane?", Caitlyn asks.

Before Nate can answer her, Mitchie says, "Oh my gosh. You told them didn't you and now Shane is avoiding me because he hates me. Great now I lost one of my best friends!!!!!"

"Woah, Mitchie. No, I didn't tell them. They're just getting some food. No worries."

"Oh."

Laughing Caitlyn says, "Are you sure you aren't pregnant, you sound like a psyco crazy pregnant lady!"

Mitchie glares at Caitlyn and Nate spits out his drink yelling, "What?!?"

Caitlyn starts laughing hysterically, "Chill, it's only a joke. Haha, you should've seen you're face! That was pretty funny."

Mitchie starts giggling, "Yeah, that was pretty funny."

"Yeah, but now Caitlyn has diet coke all over her.. haha." Nate starts laughing.

Caitlyn stops laughing and glares at him. She huffs and whispers, "If it weren't for the fact that you and Mitchie are dating, I would pour an entire liter of Diet Coke on you!"

"Alright you two. Stop." Mitchie says still giggling a little bit.

Nate and Caitlyn smile at her, "Fine."

They continue eating making conversation and such when Jason and Shane join the table.

"Hola me peoples," Jason says sipping his drink and sitting next to Caitlyn on the other side of the table. Shane takes a seat next to him and says,

"Hey guys. Nate, how did you get you're food so fast?"

Shrugging, Nate smiles mysteriously, "I have my ways."

Jason smiles at Mitchie saying, "Hey, we didn't really get to talk much before. Is it okay if I ask you some questions to get to know you better?"

Mitchie smiles putting her hands on her lap and nods, "Go ahead."

Being sneaky (Pshh, he thinks), Nate grabs one of her hands under the table.

Jason smiles like a little kid and asks, "Okay. Favorite color."

"I have two. Blue and green."

"Cool, mine's forest green. Any siblings?"

"Nope, I'm an only child. What about you, well besides Nate?"

"We have a little brother named Frankie. Any pets?"

Mitchie giggles lacing her hands with Nate and says, "Actually, yes. I just got a little dog named Bella."

"That's cute. I have a bird named Freddie. Nate has a dog named Elvis and Frankie has a turtle named Shelly. Ummm, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Alright dude, enough with the questions. Leave poor Mitchie alone," Shane says putting a piece of chicken in his mouth and winking at Caitlyn who looks down blushing.

"Fine, that was the last one. So, do you?"

...... What will Mitchie say?????

* * *

Well, I know it's pretty short, but I have a busy couple of days coming up. I will be posting a lot more soon since it's summer so don't give up on me. Reviews are very loved. Thanks for reading and I'd love to know what you think so please leave a review. I could be you telling me that you hate this or whatever. Or that you love it. Whatever. I want honest answers of what you guys really think. Thanks again.

-Bianca X


	4. Texting at 1 AM

I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! It's been an entire month! I feel terrible, but here is a nice l update for you guys!

I hope all of your summers (winters for some) are amazing!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Camp Rock, or (tear) the J-Jonas Brothers.

Okay, I put a disclaimer... that was a lot harder than I thought it would be. Oh, and readers, reviews are really amazing so please review. You could say that you like pudding, or anything like that. Just please review. Reviews mean a lot to me! :) Alright, I'll let you all start reading now.

* * *

Shane rolls his eyes saying, "Dude, enough with the questions."

Jason shrugs and replies, "Okay fine," He looks at Mitchie, "So, do you?"

Caitlyn glances at Mitchie nervously.

Mitchie tightens the grip on Nate's hand and he squeezes her's reassuring her.

She smiles a little at Jason and says, "Yeah, I do have a boyfriend."

Caitlyn smiles approvingly at her best friend and Shane spits his soda out of his mouth onto Nate. He stops for a second and looks at Nate exclaiming, "Sorry." He looks at Mitchie again and yells, "What?!?"

A little nervous, Mitchie opens her mouth to say something, but get interrupted by Brown walking into the mess hall and asking for everyone's attention.

Once Brown is sure everyone's eyes are on him, Brown says,

"Well, as most of you have probably figured out, the other two members of Connect Three, Jason and Nate, have decided to join Shane. As everyone knows, tomorrow is Beach Jam, Connect Three is going to give us a surprise. And, I'm pretty sure that one of those boys will have a surprise for all of us as well," He stops looking around at all of the campers and looks at Mitchie and Nate's intertwined hands knowingly. Before anyone could figure out what he was looking at Brown continued with his speech, "I would like to see everyone in their cabins in one hour. Don't forget, there might be a surprise head check count. Wink wink. Well, that ends my amazin' monologue. Goodnight camp rockers." He flashes a peace sign and leaves the mess hall. Everyone goes back to finishing up their meals.

Looking at Mitchie while grabbing her tray, Caitlyn says,

"Come on Mitch, we should head back to the cabin early before Brown goes all head check on everyone. Night guys"

"Ok Cait, I'll meet you at the door."

Caitlyn nods before standing up and walks to go throw her food away.

The guys yell out a goodnight to Caitlyn.

Mitchie turns back to the boys and reluctantly lets go of Nate's hand. She stands up holding her tray and says,

"Night boys, I'll see you three tomorrow."

As she turns to leave Jason's voice stops her, "Wait, you girls can not honestly believe we are going to let the two of you walk alone when it's dark. No, one of us should go with you."

Nate grabs his tray and stands up, "I will, I'm done eating and my shirt is wet and smells like sprite. Ahem Shane." He looks at Shane pointedly.

Shane shrugs sheepishly.

"I said I was sorry."

"Sorry doesn't change the fact that my shirt smells like sprite."

"You should be lucky your shirt smells like sprite."

"Maybe I don't want my shirt to smell like-" Nate gets interrupted by Jason saying

"Guys!" He looks at them confused, "Isn't it normally me and Nate who bicker?"

Shane and Nate roll their eyes at him.

"Not that your little bromance isn't oh so interesting, but can we please go Nate? Cait looks like fire is about to go out of her nose!" Mitchie says after throwing her tray away and laughing at the three of them.

Shane, Jason, and Nate start laughing with her.

"Alright dude, we'll see you at the cabin," Shane says.

"Yeah, what he said oooh, and can you see if you spot any amazonian birds while you're out there? I hear they are exactly like bats!" Jason said smiling.

"Um Jase, that's because they are bats."

Mitchie and Nate leave the bickering pair and go join Caitlyn at the door. They all walk out and Caitlyn says,

'Mitch, when I said meet me at the door. I meant in like to seconds. Not five fricken minutes!"

"Caitlyn I wasn't five minutes and it wasn't my fault those three like to bicker."

Nate looks at them pretending to be appalled, "Um hello, one of those three are standing right here."

"Hehe, sorry Natey," Mitchie says kissing his cheek.

He responds by grabing her hand and lacing their fingers together.

"Um sorry to interrupt this yuck fest, but Mitchie don't you have to talk to your mom?" Caitlyn said smugly.

"Oh shoot, I forgot. You two wanna come with?"

"Nah, I see Lola, Sander, and Barron walking ahead, I'll just head to our cabin with them." She turns to Nate, "Mitchie better be in her cabin in 20 minutes young man! Bye lovebirds," Caitlyn says as she runs off.

"Okay bye Cait." Nate and Mitchie say as they walk to the back of the mess hall and to the kitchens.

Mitchie knocks on the door and Connie opens it smiling at them. "Mitchie, hi sweetie, oh, and wait I've seen you before. Oh yes, Mitchie has a poster of you in her room. Nate, right?"

Nate looks at a blushing Mitchie smugly and back up at Connie, "Yes, I'm Nate Black. It's very nice to meet you. By the way, I love the burgers."

"Thank you Nate, "Connie says shaking his hand, "Mitchie, I like him."

"Mom, he can hear you."

"Right, so is there a reason you two are holding hands?"

"Well, Nate is my uh boyfriend mom."

"That would explain that kiss I saw, oh, and what Brown said about one of Connect Three having a surprise for us all. Oh, well I have to go talk to some staff about the next theme night. Night you two." She kisses Mitchie's forehead and side hugs Nate before walking out.

"I love your mom. She's awesome, and a lot like my mom." Nate smiles at his girlfriend.

"Well, she likes you too, "Mitchie says as they start to walk toward her cabin.

"So, about that poster of me in your room....." Nate says letting go of her hand and putting his arm around her waist.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself Nate. Jason and Shane are in the poster too. Buuuut, you are in the middle."

Nate smiles cheekily at her and kisses her cheek. "Do you stare at poster me for hours and hours?"

Mitchie laughs, "Oh yes, but I must say poster you doesn't kiss as good as you."

"So you've kissed poster me?"

"No, but my cousin kissed poster you's cheek."

"OOOh, how old is she?"

"Sorry Nate, she's 10."

"Aw man."

"Gee thanks Nate, we haven't even been dating a day and you're already trying to cheat on me."

She unwinds herself from his arm and fake pouts.

Nate gets alarmed thinking she's honestly sad/mad at him and says, "Mitchie, you have to know I was joking. I'm not the type of guy that would be so jerky that he could cheat on a beautiful girl like you." He hugs her from behind, "Mitch, I would never do th-"

Mitchie turns around in his arms and kisses him passionately. She pulls away and says,

"Natey, I was joking; but good to know you won't cheat on me."

He smiles at her softly and wraps his arm around her waist.

They continue walking until they reach Mitchie and Caitlyn's cabin.

Making sure no one is around Nate whispers, "Goodnight," he leans in and kisses her softly and passionately. She kisses back and pulls away slowly.

Sensing something, Mitchie says, "What are you thinking Nathaniel?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just happy that I will be able to see you in Shane's dance class tomorrow."

"You're teaching the class with Shane?"

Nate nods.

"That's so awesome, I'll have my boyfriend and two best friends with me!"

"Two best friends?"

"Yeah, Caitlyn and Shane."

"Oh, right. Well, the class is after lunch which is before Beach Jam. Oh, and by the way, the surprise is that Connect Three are performing a new song."

"Oh, Play My Music?"

"How'd you know?"

"I heard Shane playing it and he told me about it."

"Ohhh, alright, well. You should get to bed young lady."

"Okay Nateyy. Night."

"Night Mitchie."

She leans up and presses a kiss to his cheek before walking inside the cabin.

Nate watches her walk in and walks to the cabin he shares with Shane and Jason.

* * *

Nate walking into the cabin with a goofy smile on his face, changes into a wife beater and boxers (yum), and sits on his bed. Shane and Jason share a look and sit next to Nate.

"Alright, what's her name?" Shane says.

"What are you talking about?"

Jason rolls his eyes,

"The girl is making you so happy! Nate, you are always so serious and never smiling. Ever since we got here you've been really chill and all smiles. We really need to know who this girl is so we can thanks her."

"Well, uh."

Sensing his nervousness Shane says, "Alright, fine. I get it. But how about you tell us about her?"

"Well, she's beautiful. And she is so sweet"

"Yeah annnnnnd?????????" jason asks.

"Okay fine. Whenever I see her my heart jumps and skips a beat. Her smile is so bright and beautiful that it makes me want to smile. Her voice is so soothing and sweet. Oh, and she actually cares about me, not the money or fame, me. She's funny and I really like her. I'll tell you my girlfriend's name tomorrow. Right now, I'm exhausted so night guys."

Nate shuts off the light in their cabin and rolls over onto his back thinking about Mitchie.

Jason and Shane get into their seperate beds and doze off into sleep.

* * *

At around 1 AM Nate is still awake and feels a vibration next to him. He realizes it's his phone and grabs it pulling the blanket over his head so the light won't wake up the guys.

Phone: 1 new text message.

Quickly opening his phone he sees a the text is from Mitchie. He opens the text.

(Text convo)

M- Hey Nate, sorry if I woke you. :\

N- Hi Mitch, it's ok. I was awake. What's wrong?

M- Nothing, I just can't sleep.

N- Me neither. What are you up to?

M- Thinking.

N- Hmmm, about what?

M- Oh no Nathaniel, that's for me to know. ;)

N- Awww, come on Mitch :D

M- Nope.

N- Pwease Mitchie for me. *Puppy dog pout* Oh and if you say no, I will send you a pic of me pouting.

M- Haha, but Nate, it's embarrassing.

N- I'll tell you something too.

M- Fine, I was thinking about you :)

N- Mine was that I was thinking about you too.

M- :)

N- Urg, I have to go. The light woke Shane up. Night love :) 3

M- Night Natey. :) xoxo

Nate shut his phone off and placed it on the table next to him; falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

I hope you all liked it. Please review. I will post a new chapter very soon, I promise. :)

-Bianca


	5. Wake up Nate

Hey everyone I know that I said I would upload on Saturday (yesterday), but I have a good excuse. I flew to New York (I live in Florida) and didn't bring my laptop so I couldn't type on the plane! I am so sorry guys, but it's just 1 day late! Love you all, you wonderful readers. Thanks for everything!!!

Thank you guys so much for reviewing.. I would list them all, but there are a bit of you.

Attention: Everyone should seriously go check out Sweet Crazy Citrus's stories!!! They are awesome:)

Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Camp Rock, or (tear) the J-Jonas Brothers.

Okay, I put a disclaimer... that was a lot harder than I thought it would be. Oh, and readers, reviews are really amazing so please review. You could say that you like pudding, or anything like that. Just please review. Okiedokie, you can go ahead and read now.

* * *

Last time:

Nate shut his phone off and placed it on the table next to him; falling asleep almost instantly with a sweet smile on his face.

* * *

"Nate. Nate! Nathanial Black, wake the hell up!" Caitlyn says shaking his shoulder roughly.

Nate pushes her hand away and turns over mumbling, "Hmmm, Mitchie."

Wagging her eyebrows at a now blushing Mitchie, Caitlyn pushes Nate back over and says,

"Seriously Nate, if you don't wake up now, I will make sure my wonderful best friend aka Mitchie Torres breaks up with your lazy ass!"

"Cait!" Mitchie hisses at her.

"Oh hush, I already know if I made you break up with him you would get back together as soon as I walked away." She whispers back at her.

"Caitlyn, go away!"

He hears Caitlyn sigh and walk away. Then he hears footsteps walk closer to his bed and someone lean on the bed. Suddenly, he feels a familiar pair of lips on his.

Opening his eyes, Nate pulls away and sees Mitchie over him with a laughing Caitlyn behind her.

Mitchie smiles at him saying, "Morning Nate."

Flashing Mitchie an evil grin, Nate quickly leans up and wraps both of his arms around Mitchie's back and pulls her onto the bed with him. She looks at him with a joking glare and he leans in saying.

"Morning."

Mitchie gives him a small smile and he kisses her softly.

Caitlyn smiles at the couple and says, "Well lovebirds, I am starving so I'm gonna head back to breakfast. See you guys later." She gives them a quick wave and walks out of the cabin.

Realizing that Shane and Jason aren't in the cabin, Nate looks at Mitchie,

"Why didn't Shane or Jason wake me up?"

"They told us that they wanted to let you sleep in. When Cait and I got to the mess hall, they were gonna come get you, but I told them we would; since they were still eating. We should get going though," She says starting to get up, but Nate pulls her back down and puts his head in the nook of her neck, "But Nate, aren't you hungry?"

Pulling back and laying back down next to Mitchie, Nate shakes his head,

"No, I just wanna stay here; with you."

"Nate…."

"Oh come on Mitch, besides I'm not even hungry. Just give me ten minutes to be alone with my beautiful girlfriend. This is the only time I can hold you like this. Mitchie rests her head on his chest and he wraps his arms around her.

"ok, fine. Ten minutes Nathanial, I mean it." Mitchie says hoping nate will be mad about her using his full name. Nate just smiles at her and kisses her forehead saying,

"I know what you're thinking and no, my full name doesn't upset me when you say it. I love when you call me it. Understand Michelle?" He finishes the sentence with a smirk.

Mitchie fake glares at him leans her forehead on his and giggles,

"you're right, my full name does sound better when you say it."

He kisses her softly and and she pulls away yawning and rests her head on his chest.

"Sleepy babe?"

"Mhmmm. My boyfriend and I were texting all of last night and I am so tired."

"Oh really, so tell me about this boyfriend of yours... is he hot?"

"Eh, he's ok. Although his best friends Shane and Jason are smoking hot! Wooooohh!"

Nate's grin drops and he starts to tickle her, "Oh really?"

Mitchie starts laughing hysterically and tries to talk,

"N-Nate, stop."

"I don't think so young lady!," he says climbing over her and tickling her harder.

"P-Please! I'll do anything!" Mitchie says still laughing.

"Oh really? Then say 'Nate Black is the sexiest, hottest, most amazing boyfriend I have ever had.' And I'm not gonna stop tickling you until you say it."

"But Nate."

"Nope, not buts hun."

"Grrrrrrrrrr, fine. Nate Black is the," mumbles, "sexiest, hottest, most amazing boyfriend I have ever had." She speaks normally, "There, I said it, happy now?"

Nate stops tickling her and lays down next to her pulling her next to him and says, "Yes, yes I am."

Mitchie gives him a little glare and buries her head in his chest. He laughs a little and she looks up at him glaring. He gives her an innocent smile and she pouts.

"Aww, Mitch, don't pout. Please."

"No, it is a pout worthy moment."

"Then let's make it an un-pout worthy moment."

"How?

"Like this......"

Nate leans up and Mitchie gives him a confused look. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her with him as he lays back down. She giggles as he brushes the bangs out of her eyes and puts a piece of hair behind her ear. He gives her a soft smile and leans in capturing Mitchie in the sweetest kiss Mitchie has ever experienced. She wraps her arms around her neck and pulls herself closer to him. He tightens his grip around her and feels her smile into the kiss. Reluctantly, Nate pulls away and whispers, "See, I made it an un-pout worthy moment."

Mitchie giggles softly and smiles at him. She puts her head back on his chest and they both fall asleep holding onto eachother.

* * *

On the other side of the camp grounds, Caitlyn walks into the mess hall, grabs a bagel and a cup of apple juice, and sits next to Shane and Jason at their table. Jason smiles at her and says,

"How goes Cait?"

"Haha, I'm doing fine Jase. What are you up to?"

Jason goes into a long and very detailed discussion with Caitlyn about birds and birdhouses.

*10 minutes later*

"........... so that's why wanted Shane to build me a birdhouse. By the way Shne, how is that coming?"

"Ermmm, why don't you do it Jase? That way you'll be able to make it the exact way you want it," Shane says breaking his gaze away from Caitlyn's face.

"Wow, what a good idea buddy, thanks."

"So Caitlyn, what's taking Nate and Mitchie so long?" Shane asked looking at her again.

"Dude chill, Nate had to change and since there's that girlfriend we're pretty sure he has, he'll take even longer."

"What?!?!?!? Nate has a girlfriend?" Caitlyn asked thinking that Jason and Shane knew about Nate and Mitchie.

"Yeah, he told us he has a girlfriend, but he won't tell us who? Whomever she is, I already like her." Shane says.

"Me too! Why do we like her Shane?" Jason asked looking confused.

"BECAUSE! She's already making Nae act normal again. She must have convinced him to tell the reps that you and he were staying."

"Awwwww, I like her again!" Jason said smiling.

"Um wow." Caitlyn said laughing at Shan who was rolling his eyes at Jason.

"Alright, well. Uncle Brown wants to talk to me about some teaching class thing. I'll see you two later," Shane said getting up, dumping his tray, and walking out of the mess hall without waiting for a response from the others. Feeling around his pockets, he realizes he forgot his phone in his cabin so he quickly walks to the cabin. Not really paying attention, Shane walks in and closes the door. When he turns around, he sees Mitchie and Nate sleeping on Nate's bed with their arms wrapped around eachother...........

* * *

Haha, I am ending it her! Don't hate me people, there will be an update very soon. I am in Florida for the next 5 days so it might be after that. Pretty please review or story-alert, or favorite. Anything to show me that you like my story. I will update soon. Love you all,

-Bianca 3


	6. Busted

I am soooooooooooo sorry. I love you guys so much and I just keep not updating. Whoever said high school is awesome and easy should die! Sure high school is awesome, but it is most certainly not easy! Ok, I am done ranting. Oh, and one more thing, what you do in middle school really does affect you in high school. Okay, now I'm done. (With that topic)

Lame excuse for not updating sooner: Had the beginning of school. Lots of home work. Several essays. Ummmmmmm oh, and there were like 5 birthdays in my family.

Please don't hate me guys, I really do love writing this story and I hope you know that. Your reviews make me smile so much. I love em'

Has anyone noticed that pretty much all the JONAS episodes are about Joe and some girl??? I find that odd. There have been a few Nick, but none mostly Kevin! Odd.

Ummmmmmmm, yeah. That's pretty much it. Oh, and don't hate me for Shane's reaction. It will all make sense later.

Okie dokie

Here ya go!

* * *

Last time................

"Alright, well. Uncle Brown wants to talk to me about some teaching class thing. I'll see you two later," Shane said getting up, dumping his tray, and walking out of the mess hall without waiting for a response from the others. Feeling around his pockets, he realizes he forgot his phone in his cabin so he quickly walks to the cabin. Not really paying attention, Shane walks in and closes the door. When he turns around, he sees Mitchie and Nate sleeping on Nate's bed with their arms wrapped around each other snuggling together...........

* * *

Shane's expression changed from normal, to shocked, to surprised, and finally to hurt. He sighed softly and put one foot forward to turn around when he heard two pairs of footsteps behind him. He turns around and sees Caitlyn and Jason walk into the cabin.

Jason looks at the sleeping couple on the bed and smiles at them. He whispers to Caitlyn and Shane, "Aww, I had a feeling Mitchie was Nate's new girlfriend! What about you Shane?"

Before Shane could respond, Jason jumps onto the bed waking Mitchie and Nate. He plops down beside them and asks,

"Why didn't you tell us you two were dating?!?"

Nate and Mitchie look at each other and look back at Shane, Jason, and Caitlyn.

"Uhhhh." Nate started.

Mitchie looked at Shane again and saw his sad facial expression. She inwardly sighed and said,

"Shane......"

Shane looked down at the floor and says, "I have to um, go meet my uncle."

With that he ran pout of the cabin.

Mitchie looks at the cabin door and back down to her hands. She feels a tear roll down her cheek, but quickly wipes it away. She mumbles,

"I should go talk to him."

Nate grabs one of her hands as if it would break into a million pieces and wraps his arms around her. He whispers into her ear,

"Lets give him time baby. Then we, together, will talk to Shane. This was our idea. He needs to hear it from the both of us okay hunny?"

Mitchie looks up at him with a tear filled smile. She wraps her arms around his neck and says,

"Okay. Nate."

Jason smiles at them and says,

"You two are really cute together. OOh, and Nate guess what!!!!!!!!! ..................... Nate, I said you have to guess."

Nate glances at his clueless band mate/ brother and chuckles,

"What Jason?"

"I guessed right on who I thought your girlfriend would be! I'm so smarticle."

Caitlyn covers her laugh with a cough and says,

"Well, smarticles deserve a popsicle. Come on Jase," She smiles at Nate and Mitchie, "We'll see you two lovey dovey's later." She pulls Jason out of the cabin and shuts the door behind her.

Mitchie looks at Nate and sighs, "I feel awful."

" I know babe, I feel pretty bad too. But once we explain it I'm sure he'll get it."

"Nate, you don't think Shane.... you know, liked me?"

"It's possible. If he did you wouldn't go with him right?"

Mitchie looks at Nate in shock.

"Nate! What would make you think that?!?"

"Well, most fans like Shane the most. I just figured, I don't know."

"Nathaniel, I am not going to leave you for Shane or anyone...... well, maybe Chace Crawford cuz he sure is yummy."

Nate fake glares at Mitchie and she giggles fake glaring back.

"So, you're gonna choose Chace Crawford over me?"

"Welllllllllllll........."

Nate looks at her shocked. Mitchie giggles and kisses him. She pulls away saying,

"No one Nate, no one could take me away from you."

"Not even Chace Crawford?"

"Not even Chace Crawford. Now get out of bed, it's been way past ten minutes!"

"Fine fine fine. (mumbles) I better get a reward!"

"What did you say hun?"

Nate looks at Mitchie and lunges at he kissing her passionately. He pulls away and says,

"Forget it, I already got what I wanted!"

Nate smiles at Mitchie and stands up going to get ready.

* * *

Meanwhile with Shane.......

(Shane's POV)

It was pretty lame of me to just run out of the cabin like that and now Mitchie probably thinks I like her. Well, I sort of do, but I also am starting to have feelings for Caitlyn. Whatever. I walked away from the cabin and told andy to tell my uncle that I would talk to him later.

After that, I made my way over to Lake Star (Yes, my uncle is weird and comes up with these gay names)

When I was walking I overheard two people talking by where I sang 'Gotta find you' to Mitchie. Oh crap, here I go thinking about Mitchie again. I mean, it's really hard not to think about her. Her smile is so bright and her hair is so soft and brown. Wow, I sound like a 14 year old girl who is obsessing over connect three. Oh right, back to the people.

Turns out it was Caitlyn and Jason. I figured I should let them have some privacy when I heard Jason say (more like yell),

"You think you're in love with Shane?!?!?!"

................

* * *

Alright, I am stopping there.

Again, I apologize for the lateness.

Just to be clear, Shane does like Mitchie, but he also has feelings for Caitlyn.

I will update as soon as I can.

Please review, favorite, story alert, etc.

Love you guys,

-Bianca

* * *


	7. Not mad

Hey guys!

1) First off, I want to thank every single person who reviewed/ favorited /story alerted /etc. You guys are amazing and believe it or not, you helped me get inspiration. So thank you! Major hugs.

2) Happy new year!!! 2010 wowzerrzz, that's amazing. And also happy holidays.

43) Sooooo, I am glad to say.........

Here is the next chapter.

* * *

"Fine fine fine. (mumbles) I better get a reward!"

"What did you say hun?"

Nate looks at Mitchie and lunges at he kissing her passionately. He pulls away and says,

"Forget it, I already got what I wanted!"

Nate smiles at Mitchie and stands up going to get ready.

* * *

Meanwhile with Shane.......

(Shane's POV)

It was pretty lame of me to just run out of the cabin like that and now Mitchie probably thinks I like her. Well, I sort of do, but I also am starting to have feelings for Caitlyn. Whatever. I walked away from the cabin and told andy to tell my uncle that I would talk to him later.

After that, I made my way over to Lake Star (Yes, my uncle is weird and comes up with these gay names)

When I was walking I overheard two people talking by where I sang 'Gotta find you' to Mitchie. Oh crap, here I go thinking about Mitchie again. I mean, it's really hard not to think about her. Her smile is so bright and her hair is so soft and brown. Wow, I sound like a 14 year old girl who is obsessing over connect three. Oh right, back to the people.

Turns out it was Caitlyn and Jason. I figured I should let them have some privacy when I heard Jason say (more like yell),

"You think you're in love with Shane?!?!?!"

At this, I silently jogged over to where their voices were coming from and watched as Caitlyn jumped of Jason covering his mouth.

"Jason!! The point of telling you this secretly was for you to keep it a secret. NOT yell it so everyone can hear."

"Oh please caity, no one heard!"

"UH, I did," an annoying voice said from behind them.

I watched as Caitlyn and Jason turned and almost gasped when I saw Tess the evil and oh so annoying/bitchy Tyler standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Uhhhhh, you heard wh-what tess," Caitlyn said turning red.

"Oh please, don't even pretend. I heard you saying that you think you love Shane. PUH-LEASE, you might as well give up that dream of yours because Shane is mine. He would never stoop so low and date an ugly, stupid girl like you. By the way, it's called using paper when you paint, not letting it get on your shirt. UGH! This will make a great story to tell Shaneyy!" Tess said with an evil look in her eyes, uh... more like cheap contacts.

"No wait, Tess. Please don't.I-I'll do anything. I swear. Just please don't tell Shane." Caitlyn said.

I couldn't help myself from sighing sadly, but hat was dumb since they heard me and turned toward the bush I was hiding behind.

Tess acted as if she hadn't heard anything and turned back towards Caitlyn. "Fine," she said,"In order for me not to tell Shane how much you LOVE him, you have to get Mitchie to quit the Final Jam!"

"Bu-" Caitlyn started.

"No buts.. either you do it or Shane finds out about your love. Make your pick!" Tess interrupted.

"Caitlyn, don't-" Jason said but was interrupted by Tess shushing him.

"I-"

"No," I said walking around the bush. I smiled at Caitlyn before glaring at Tess and saying, "The fact that you are so threatened by Mitchie and Caitlyn's ability to beat you in the final jam is so rude. AND, the fact that in order to "win" you had to black mail, which by the way is illegal, her is pathetic. I was and never will be your "Shaney". I find the fact that you are so jealous of their amazing talent is ridiculous and you are now disqualified from the Final Jam. Sorry "hun."

After saying this, Jason high fived me and walked away. Tess stormed off leaving me with Caitlyn, alone.

Caitlyn stood in front of me and said, "Thank y-", but was interrupted by me leaning toward her and kissing her on her soft lips. I had imagined kissing her, but I never imagined it being this amazing. All I could feel was tingles throughout my body and her warm lips on mine. It was like heaven. After a minute or so, I pulled away.

"Wow, but Shane. What about Mitchie. I thought you liked her."

"I may have felt something toward her, but now.. I see that it was just a friendship brother/ sister bond. What I feel toward you, well. That's a bit more intense."

She smiled and grabbed my hand. I leaned in and said,

"Come on. I have two best friends to explain myself to."

And as I walked off with my not yet official new-found girlfriend, I couldn't seem to get my smile off my face.

* * *

**Regular pov**

(Back with Nate and Mitchie in the Dinning hall)

"Ok, so what time is the dance class you're teaching with Shane again?" Mitchie asked taking a bite of her bagel.

"It's about two hours before the Beach Jam happens. By the way, any chance you might wanna help me set up before the class starts?" Nate replied taking a sip of his Orange Juice and smiling at his girlfriend.

"Fine. But I want us to talk to Shane before then. It wouldn't be fair if we were all fighting and you two were trying to teach a class."

"Alright, we'll go after we eat and look for him."

"Orrr you can turn around because we're right behind you," Caitlyn said standing behind them with Shane next to her.

Nate and Mitchie turn around and see them standing there. Mitchie jumps up from her seat and hugs Shane really tightly.

"Woah, Mitch. Chill, I'm not mad," Shane says hugging her back.

She pulls away quickly and smiles at him saying, "You're not?"

Shane shakes his head and sits down next to Caitlyn as Mitchie sits back in her spot next to Nate. Nate immediately wraps an arm around her waist and brings her closer to comfort her. Shane smiles at the couple in front of him, shakes his head again saying,

"I'm not mad. And I don't like you Mitchie. Well I do, I love you. But more like a sister. In all honesty, I acted that way because I was a little hurt that my two best friends didn't tell me that they were dating. But I was walking by the lake before and started thinking about it. And now I get it. I get that the same day mitchie told me a secret that was slightly overwhelming. I get that you did it so you wouldn't hurt me. I get it now. I am so happy for you two and the way you were cuddling was very sweet. You guys look cute together and I'm really happy for you two."

"Dude, it's good to know you don't hate me," Nate says smiling at his best friend and bumping fist with him.

Mitchie smiles at the two best friends and looks at Caitlyn; noticing she is staring at Shane with a smile on her face.

"No way."

Shane, Caitlyn, and Nate look at her; Nate saying, "No way what babe?"

"No way!!!"

"What hun?"

"No way you two are dating. When were you gonna tell?" Mitchie said fake glaring at Shane and Caitlyn.

"Um well it's not official exactly, but yeah, Caity and I are dating."

Caitlyn looks at him shocked and says..........................

* * *

Well there you have it. A bit of a cliffhanger. It might be a few weeks till I update again, but bare with me. Love all you guys.

Please review, they mean a lot to me and I really appreciate them.

Love you guys,

-B


	8. uh oh

Last time...

"No way you two are dating. When were you gonna tell?" Mitchie said fake glaring at Shane and Caitlyn.

"Um well it's not official exactly, but yeah, Caity and I are dating."

Caitlyn looks at him shocked and says...

* * *

"We are?"

Shane's smile fades a bit and he grabs her hand saying, "I would like to be together if you would."

"OH Shane! Yesssss!" Caitlyn yells attacking Shane in a hug.

Mitchie smiles at the two, "awwww. Cute couple award! Hey Nate, what time did you want to set up the class?"

Nate stays silent so Mitchie looks at him to see him staring at her with complete love. She punches his shoulder lightly and giggles. "Nate."

"HUH? what?"

"I asked what time should we go set up?"

"Oh sorry. Um, now if you're done."

He stands up, "We'll see you guys in class. Shane you clean up when class is over."

"WHAT? I have to clean up everything. That is gonna take forever!" Shane said shocked that he would have to do work.

"Oh don't be such a big baby. I'll help you," Caitlyn intervened stroking his hair.

"Alright fine."

Mitchie stands up and grabs Nate's hand,"Ready?"

He smiles at her, "Yup. Bye guys."

He intertwines their hands and leads her out of the canteen. They go through a path in the forest and end up at an old deserted cabin. Mitchie grabs his hand tighter and with a look of worry on her face says, "Um Nate, why are we here?"

He turns to look at her and slightly chuckles at her face, "No worries, we just have to get some of the extra mats and stuff. It'll take like twenty minutes. Okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. Can we just get out of here as soon as possible. I have a weird feeling in my stomach."

"Haha alright." He pulls the door open and they walk inside. He flips the power switch, but the light remains off. He tries it again muttering, "Hmm, odd You'd think Shane's uncle would have kept the supply cabin connected to the power. Oh well, Mitchie toss me that flashlight?" She throws it to him and the damp dark room is lite up. Mitchie and Nate notice muddy foot prints that lead outside.

"Hey nate, do you think someone was in here?"

"It was probably just Brown. Now help me look for the mats so we can leave okay hun?"

"Okay nate."

After 30 minutes of searching, Mitchie and Nate were only able to find 13 mats. Nate shakes his head and sighs, "Oh well, this is just gonna have to do. Ready Mitch?"

"YES!" Mitchie yells excitedly running outside.

Nate laughs and walks outside behind her.

"You see Mitch, I told you there was nothing to be scared of in there."

"I know I know. But it's just so creepy. Why can't Brown fix it up and make it nicer?"

"Not sure. Now come on. We have a class to set up."

He takes some of the mats from her and wraps his other arm around her waist pulling her close. After another path through the forest they get to the dance go inside and get to work.

* * *

An hour later...

"Wanna take a break?" Nate says offering Mitchie a sip of water.

She takes a sip gladly. "Thanks." And walks to the piano playing a random tune she came up with.

"Wow. That was pretty good."

She blushes and pats the bench next to her, "Sit. I wanna sing for you."

He sits and kisses her cheek.

She begins to sing 'Catch Me' (The song is actually by Demi Lovato. I love that song.)

After the second verse Nate joins her and they end the song with a kiss.

Their moment is interrupted when Tess storms into the cabin. "UGH! Have either of you losers seen Shane?"

"No, and we're pretty sure he doesn't want to see you so why don't you just run along!" Mitchie said standing up from the piano bench.

"Oooooh, I'm so scared... W E M L!"

"What does that mean?"

"Whatever major loser... DUH!" Tess says storming out of the cabin.

"That girl has some serious issues!" Nate said wrapping his arms around Mitchie and pulling her close.

"Heh! You've got that right." Mitchie says turning to face him and kisses him softly.

"Come on. We should go meet up with Shane and Caitlyn."

* * *

Meanwhile wit Tess...

UGH. So Peggy and Ella were right! Mitchie and Nate, oh sweet precious Nate are going out! And as I already knew.. So are Shane and Caitlyn! UGHHHH! But forget Shane! I want Nate now. And since that little Mitchie wore can't seem to get dearest innocent Nate out of her arms. I suppose I can enchorage him to dump that skanky dish washer and come to me. Double ugh! I don't get what Nate sees in her! Anyway now all I have to do is steal Nate away and find a way to be in the Final Jam! Yay. Oh... time for more lip gloss! I should take some from ella. Bye brain!

* * *

Uh oh! Looks like Tess is gonna do something to get Nate. Sorry this took so long. Life has been crazy and this hasn't been my 1st priority. But summer is here and so will more chapters. I promise. Thanks for reading. Please review! Love you all.

-B


	9. Wicked Witch of Camp Rock

Meanwhile wit Tess...

UGH. So Peggy and Ella were right! Mitchie and Nate, oh sweet precious Nate are going out! And as I already knew.. So are Shane and Caitlyn! UGHHHH! But forget Shane! I want Nate now. And since that little Mitchie wore can't seem to get dearest innocent Nate out of her arms. I suppose I can enchorage him to dump that skanky dish washer and come to me. Double ugh! I don't get what Nate sees in her! Anyway now all I have to do is steal Nate away and find a way to be in the Final Jam! Yay. Oh... time for more lip gloss! I should take some from ella. Bye brain!

* * *

Back with Shane, Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Nate who are walking back to the dance cabin.

"So there were really muddy footprints leading to the woods?", Caitlyn said linking her arm with Mitchie's.

"Yeah, and don't freak, buut I think they were Tess's shoes, you know those clogs that she wears to make the 'less fortunate' feel more fortunate. Gosh, she's so lame." Mitchie said as they walked a little bit back from the boys.

"Okay now time for you not to freak, but I heard she's interested in a certain member of connect three. I really wish I knew which one though. Maybe we'll get lucky and it will turn out to be Jason?"

"No offense to Jason, he's super sweet and all, but I doubt it. Tess doesn't have a heart. She can't see through his "specialness"."

"True. That lady is pure evil."

"Hey wait, speaking of Jason where is he? I haven't seen him since breakfast."

"Oh yeah," Caitlyn lets go of Mitchie's arm and they walk a bit faster to catch up with Nate and Shane. She looks at Shane and asks, "Have you seen Jason? Mitchie and I just realized we haven't seen him since like breakfast."

Shane looks at Nate who shrugs. He turn to Caitlyn and grabs her hand, "Ha, knowing Jason, he's probably off bird watching or something. We'll find him before beach jam. No biggie."

Caitlyn smiles at him nudges Mitchie and yells, "Race you to the cabin boys!"

And the four of them take off running not noticing a certain blonde watching their every move and plotting an evil scheme.

* * *

Meanwhile with Jason...

_Oh my word it's a Fox Sparrow. They're pretty rare in this part of the woods. I must get a picture of it._

"Please stay still little birdie. All I want is a picture. Please just... GOTCHA"

"Who are you talking to?", A voice said from behind him.

"AHHHHHH!" Jason yelled turning around. Before him stood a tall brunette carrying a book.

"Im so sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. I was just on my way to the lake to read. Sorry."

"It's fine. I'm Jason. And you are?"

"Danielle. But please, Dani. So who were you talking to?"

"Oh, there was a Fox Sparrow, rare bird. I just wanted to get it's picture before it flew away. And I got it!" He replied showing her the picture on his camera.

She smiles at his happy face. "Cool. So I guess I'll see you around?"

"I sure hope so!" Jason says happily then looks down when he realized what he said.

Giggling, she smiles and says, "Good. I'm glad I'm not the only one who was hoping to see you again. Bye Jason!"

"Bye Dani" He said waving. The he turned his camera off and started walking the trail thinking about _Dani, man she was beautiful. I can't wait to see her again. Hmmm, now about that pudding_.

* * *

Meanwhile with Nate and Shane in the dance cabin (Mitchie and Caitlyn went to change before class starts.)

Shane nudges Nate, "So you and Mitchie looked pretty cozy this morning.."

Nate rolls his eyes, "We fell asleep."

"No, you were making cotton candy. I'm not an idiot Nate, you're really starting to fall for her."

Smiling, Nate rolls out a mat, sits and says, "She's beautiful, sweet, smart, everything I'm looking for. She likes me for me and I love it. She's... different. So yes, I'm pretty sure I'm falling for her. And I know what you're gonna say, that it's too early to fall for someone, trust me I know. We've been dating for one day and I already feel like I could be with her for the rest of my life."

"Okay whoa. That was deep. We really haven't had talks like this for a long time. And, you're right. I don't want you to get hurt man, but I know Mitchie, and she may have lied about that one thing, but I do trust her. So whatever man, I got your back."

"Thanks man. And by the way, you and Caitlyn. Didn't you like her when we FIRST started going to this camp?"

"Yes okay. Hush. I'm really glad we're together."

"Awwwww Shaney is happy."

"Shut up man, or I'll tell Mitchie what you told me."

"What are we telling Mitchie?" Mitchie asked giggling as she and Caitlyn walked through the doors.

Nate quickly stood up and kissed her cheek saying, "Oh nothing. Don't listen to Shane, he's crazy."

"GASP... I am NOTTTTT crazy. Kay mamacita!"

"You just called me mamacita and you're NOT crazy? Alrighty then"

"Hmmm, funny. Isn't it normally Nate and Jason that bicker?" Caitlyn asked.

Just as she said that the rest of the dance class began filing in. Caitlyn and Mitchie took their spots on the floor and began stretching. Lola came up to them and started stretching as well. "So Caitlyn," she said greeting them, "Is it true you and Shane are going out?"

Caitlyn turned bright red and nodded. She quickly covered Lola's mouth, "Please don't tell anyone. The last thing we need is for everyone to find out. So if asked say it's a rumor?"

Mitchie turned to Lola, "And what about you? Barron seriously seemed to like you at opening jam!"

"I really don't know Mitch, he's a flirty guy. He probably doesn't even care that I exist."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Oh look it's the wicked witch of camp rock." Caitlyn added spotting Tess as she, Peggy, and Ella walked in.

Ella ran up to Mitchie and gave her a hug, "Hey MITCHIE!"

"Um, hey Ella."

Tess stomped up to them, "Mitchie, where were you? You missed all 17 of our rehearsals!"

Mitchie turns to Caitlyn and shrugs, "Oh right I forgot to tell her. Tess, I quit. There's no way I want to do Final Jam with you. Kay?"

Tess just turned and stormed off.

Ella followed her and Peggy smiled at Mitchie and nodded at Caitlyn and Lola.

Mitchie looked at Caitlyn and Lola and sighed, "Well, thank god that's over."

Lola laughed and hugged Mitchie.

Caitlyn pouted, "Hey! I feel hugless!"

Mitchie and Lola laughed and opened their arms letting Caitlyn into the hug.

They broke away and Mitchie caught Nate looking at her. She smiled and blushed. He winked at her discretely and put a CD in the stereo.

Shane looked at the class with a smile and said, "Okay, for today's class we're gonna have a bit of a free day. I said a BIT. What we're gonna do have to do is everyone get into a line at the far end of the room. One at a time each of you have to do their favorite dance move into the center of the floor. Then you'll strike a pose, any type of pose. You'll have to hold their pose and must be touching at least one other dancer so that we form one big giant statue. Once the statue is broken, one of you move, the statue must start over. Everyone get it? Any questions?"

Only Ella raised her hand.

Shane sighs, "Yes, Ella."

"Hey. Not to be rude or anything, but how will his help us with our dancing?"

Nate patted Shane's shoulder and said, "It will help you trust one another and also make a really cool looking statue. Shane will start and everyone get in line."

Everyone gets in line, Tess in front.

Shane poses and Nate says, "Okay, Tess, you're turn."

Tess struts up and poses like a wannabe super model. She wraps her arm around Shane's and stays there.

"Um, okay next."

This keeps going until it is only Mitchie and Caitlyn pose next to each other making funny faces. Nate laughs and poses next to them grabbing Mitchie's arm lightly. She winks at him and he smiles.

Shane says, "Okay, class is over. Thanks so much guys."

Everyone but Tess, Caitlyn, and Mitchie leave.

Mitchie looks at Tess annoyed. She give Nate a knowing look and says, "I'll see you guys later. Cait, meet me after you're done?"

Caitllyn nods and Nate smiles as Mitchie walks out.'

Tess says, "So Nate I w-"

* * *

Hmm, so what does the wicked witch want?

I guess you'll have to wait and see next time. Thank you so much for reading. Please review, they inspire me so much :)

Love you guys.

-B


	10. SHEDEVIL

**Hey guys. I'm not sure why I didn't get like any reviews... but whatever. I still wanted to keep writing! So yeah, here's the next chapter**

* * *

Mitchie looks at Tess annoyed. She give Nate a knowing look and says, "I'll see you guys later. Cait, meet me after you're done?"

Caitllyn nods and Nate smiles as Mitchie walks out.'

Tess says, "So Nate I w-"

* * *

Nate's POV

Oh boy, here we go. Tess is gonna ask me something dumb... Okay Nate, just pretend she's Jason and TRY to pay attention to her. Don't THINK about mitchie. MMMMM Mitchie. Man, that girl is amazing from the way her hair blows in the wind, to the way-..

"NATE!" I was rudely interrupted from my daze by the SHE-DEVIL herself. I looked at her and she had her hands on her hips and was rolling her eyes at something Caitlyn said. I sighed and said in my best monotone voice, "What do you want Tess?" She flashed me what I assumes is her 'award (GAG) winning smile and stroked my arm. Seriously gross, I now have to burn this shirt.. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and Shane chuckled. Tess smiled again and said, "Oh Nateykins (seriously dude, a PET name? ugh) you don't have to lie to anyone anymore I mean it's pretty obvious what's going on here." I just looked at her confused, seriously, what on earth is she babbling about? I decided to ask just that and she laughed and grabbed my hand, which I pulled away. She rolled her eyes and said, "Oh Nate, it's so obvious you're only with Mitchie to get ME jealous." She has GOT to be kidding me. I just shook my head and laughed. She stomped her foot and yelled, "WHAT IS SO FUNNY?" I stopped laughing, looked her dead in the eye and said, "That you would ever think I would choose Mitchie over you." And with that I waved bye to Shane and Caitlyn and ran out of the dance cabin. Gosh that girl is mental. Well, fine to go find Mitchie I thought to myself walking towards Rock Lake.

* * *

Back in the dance cabin... (Regular POV)

Tess turned to look at Shane and Caitlyn and saw them rolling on the floor hysterically laughing. She huffed and stormed out of the cabin. _Stupid Nate. Thinking I would give up that easily. Mitchie Torres, you better watch out..._ Tess thought to herself as she walked towards the cabin she shared with her two lackeys Ella and Peggy. Man, were they in for a tough rehearsal tonight.

Back in the dance cabin, Shane finally stopped laughing long enough to help Caitlyn off the floor. "Man, I love how harsh Nate can be!" He said fighting off the next fit of laughter that were trying to erupt from his chest. Caitlyn nodded her head as she wiped the tears that she got from laughing so hard and said, "The look on Tess' face was hilarious. She is so pathetic. Wasn't she after you like 2 days ago?" Shane rolled his eyes and nodded, "Poor girl really is pathetic. Anyway, ready to help me clean up?"

Caitlyn smiled and saluted him, "YES SIR!" He laughed and said, "Good, all we have to do is put the mats back in the equipment cabin." Caitlyn's smile faltered, "Umm, do you mean that abandoned cabin that Mitchie and Nate saw the creepy footprints in?" she asked nervously. Shane touched the back of his neck nervously and muttered, "Umm, yeah?" Caitlyn looked at him worried, "I'm a bit scared of going there.." Shane sighed and hugged her, "No worries hon, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. You can even wait outside while I put them in the cabin okay?" She nodded and smiled. She mouthed thank you and kissed his cheek grabbing the rest of the mats. They walked hand and hand back to the equipment cabin.

* * *

Meanwhile with Nate..

Nate walked back from Rock Lake with a confused look on his face. He didn't find Mitchie there so he was trying to think of other places she would go. _If I were Mitchie, were would I go. Well it's almost time for Beach Jam.. Maybe she's helping them set up? Yeah, I think I'll look for her there._ Nate thought to himself and started toward the area Beach Jam would be held. Sure enough, when he got there, he saw the back of his girlfriends head. He smiled and made his way over to her, covering her eyes he said in a girly voice "Guess who?" Mitchie smiled to herself and said, "Well could it be my favorite Connect Three guy?... JASON?" Nate gasped in shock and said, "You said I was your Connect Three member..." He chuckles and fake pouts. Mitchie turns around and pushes his hands away. "I'm sorry, did I say you were my favorite? I meant LEAST favorite." Nate laughs, "Hahahaha... NO!" Mitchie smiles and wraps her arms around his neck, "You'll always be my favorite connect three member. Even when you're old and cranky." Nate laughs and looks around to make sure no one sees them and kisses her softly. She kisses back and pulls away. Smiling, Nate whispers, "I am so glad I met you." Mitchie smiles and nuzzles her face into his neck. Nate pulls her as close as he can and whispers, "Let's go sit on the dock."

Mitchie nods and pulls away from him taking his hand and leading the way. They get to the dock and sit there with there feet dangling over the edge. Mitchie looks at the water, "So what did the psycho want?" Rolling his eyes Nate responds, "To try to convince me that I should leave you and be with her." Mitchie shakes her head, "I thought she was going after Shane?" Nate nodded, "Me too, but apparently she changed her mind. Ugh, she's so annoying. It's kind of obvious who I'd rather be with," Mitchie smiles and Nate continues, "Caitlyn!" Mitchie hits his arm laughing, "That wasn't funny."

Nate laughs, "Seriously though, I like girls who are down to earth, like you... not girls who are stuck up and believe that just because they're rich, they have this power over people." Mitchie looks at him and says, "I find it amazing that you have so much and you don't really care." "Yeah well, after seeing what Shane turned into I couldn't. But you changed that." Nate said looking back at her.

"By the way, do you know the song Shane heard the girl sing? He wouldn't tell me." Mitchie asked. "Umm I'm pretty sure it's like this is real this is-" Nate starts but gets interrupted by Mitchie saying, "This is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be?" Nate nods his head and Mitchie looks shocked, "Well, shit. He heard me singing... I was hoping it would be Caitlyn or something."

Nate looks at her shocked, "You're the girl with the voice?" "Um yeah Nate, we just went through that." Mitchie says confused. Nate stands up smiling and pulls her up, "Do you know how great this is? You could get signed and go on tour with us! I have to call my dad, and Rick an-" He gets interrupted by Mitchie kissing him he kisses back and after 2 minutes she pulls away. "Woah there Nate, breathe. Did you say signed and tour with you and me in the same sentence?" Nate nods still smiling he says, "We'd get to be together and you could be our opening act!"

Mitchie looks down, "I don't know Nate, what if no one likes me? What if I suck. This is crazy what we're talking about." "The way Shane described your voice, you could be bigger than us! You won't suck, and everyone will love you. And yes, this is crazy, but we could make it happen. Would you be interested though?" Mitchie attacks him with a hug, "UM let me think YES!"

Nate laughs and continues hugging Mitchie. "Oh there you two are!" They turn around and see Jason standing there holding a tree house and a tall brunettes hand. "Hey Jase," Nate and Mitchie say together. He waves and says, "Guys, meet Danielle. Or Dani. I call her Dani. She just helped me make a birdhouse!" Nate smacks his head and Mitchie laughs offering Danielle a hand to shake, "Hey, I'm Mitchie." "Dani, please, nice to meet you." Nate smiles at Dani and introduces himself. He turns to Jason and says, "Hey Jase, I figured out who the girl with the voice was!"

Jason's mouth dropped, "Holy molly, whooooo?"

Nate rolls his eyes, "It's Mitchie.."

"Whaaa? So are Shane and Mitchie gonna go and get married." jason asked.

Mitchie laughed and Nate sighed, "Well, I sure hope not. Anyway, i was thinking that maybe mitchie could come on tour with us?" Jason yippeed and hugged Mitchie really tight, "YAYAYAYYYYY! I hope they say yes! We could have SOOOOO much fun! You could meet Rico, my parrot!" Mitchie just laughs and hugs him back. Dani giggles and spots a bald eagle, "Look Jason. a bald eagle." Jason whips around and stares at her, "Don't you lie to me woman!" She just smiles and points to a tree in the distance. Jason looks at the tree and smiles at Dani, "Let's roll." and they run off hand in hand.

Nate shakes his head, "I will never understand Jason..."

* * *

** and that's it for this chapter. I really hope atleast one person reviews or I might have to cancel this story...

So that's up to you guys.

Still love you all.

-B**


End file.
